


Alpha Bait

by Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626



Series: Sterek Oneshots Collection [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Multi, Soulmates, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626/pseuds/Melodi_Ann_Murrey_626
Summary: Scott has noticed something strange about how Stiles smells since he became the True Alpha. He decides to ask Derek about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badwolfchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfchild/gifts).



Scott wasn’t sure why, but he started to notice how Stiles smelled, well… Appetizing? It was like he smelled too sweet, or like the best thing ever. Which, what? How was this possible? Stiles was his best friend, they are practically brothers, so how could Scott be feeling this attraction to his best friend? Then he thought about it.

It only started happening to him after he became True Alpha. That makes the Alpha pack’s interest in Stiles make that much more sense. Also with how Peter kidnapped Stiles when Derek went missing. What about Derek? Was he having the same problem? Best if he asked Derek.

Scott slid open the loft door and walked in without knocking. He should have. Looking up he saw the furrowed brows of a shirtless Derek.

“Dude, Derek, why are you shirtless?” Asked a clueless Scott.

“I was sleeping. As I normally do at 2:30am.”

“Right, sorry, I was thinking about something that’s been bothering me for a while, and I wanted to talk to you about it.” Derek grunted then said, “Fine.”

“Okay, so I’ve started to realize that since I became an alpha Stiles’ scent has been driving me up the wall, and I don’t know why, did you notice anything?”

“With your advanced senses as an alpha you’re more prone to notice the magic in someone’s scent. After Stiles made that barrier of mountain ash at the club when we were trying to stop Jackson, he’s been practicing different magics with Deaton. He’s stronger the more he uses his spark, so that is a huge reason for his scent.”

“Oh, that makes sense. What about you though, you took the alpha power from Peter, does Stiles’ scent seem stronger to you?”

“What do you mean stronger?”

“Well I noticed that the Alpha pack was interested in him.”

Derek raised his eyebrows. There was a little shuffle in his bed and a huff. Scott looked to the bed and back to Derek.

“Dude, you didn’t tell me you had someone over, I would have left and talked to you later.”

“It seemed like you were really worried. Now I know it was no big deal.”

“No big deal? Dude, Stiles’ scent is driving me nuts, I don't know why, I just want to know if it’s the same for you.”

“His scent has always been the same to me. Even being Alpha didn’t make his scent anymore effective.”

“So what’s his scent like to you?”

“Like brown sugar and nutmeg” Derek said quickly.

“What, like apple pie? I’ve never made that distinction with anyone’s scents.”

“What about Allison?”

“Well yeah, she smells like roses, but I just thought that was her perfume.”

“No, that indicates that she’s your mate.”

“Wait, like soulmate? That’s a werewolf thing?”

“Yes, because your mates scent compliments yours that they smell.”

“So that’s what Allison meant when she said I smelled like books.”

“Beauty and the beast, that’s your combined scent.”

“Whoa, that’s cool.”

Moments of silence went by before Scott said anything else.

“Whoa, doesn’t that mean you and Stiles are mates? What do your scents combine to be? Wait, why do you have someone in your bed if Stiles is your mate? Dude if you’re cheating on him I will hurt you.” Scott was getting louder the more he talked.

“If you bothered to take a deep enough breath you would know the answers to two of your three questions.”

Scott took a deep breath and really got a good whiff of Derek’s loft. He could smell the magic of Stiles’ scent strong all around, then he zeroed in on the strongest point and it was under Derek’s bed covers. His eyes went wide.

“He’s?” Scott didn’t finish.

“Yes Scotty, Stiles is in Derek’s warm comfy bed, trying to sleep, so if you’re satisfied with the answers to your questions I suggest you go home so Stiles and Derek can go back to spooning.” Stiles snarked sleepily.

“Sorry bro, I’ll let you sleep.” Scott said.

“And for your curiosity Derek smells like apples and evergreen trees. Together we make apple pie in the forest, making me Red Riding Hood and him the Big Bad Wolf.”

Scott snickered at this as he left the loft. Derek closed the door and returned to bed, spooning up against Stiles.

“There’s my favorite heat source.” Stiles mumbled happily.

“I wouldn’t want my Little Red getting cold, I promised to eat him later.” Derek rumbled.

“Definitely later, sleep now.” Stiles whispered as he snuggled back into Derek.

“Yes, sleep my mate.”

“Love you Sourwolf.”

“I know.”


End file.
